This invention relates to a suspension apparatus for control devices which can be assembled from a connection flange or connection rotary joint, support beam sections, angle units, or intermediate joints connected to a wall or a machine body and a coupling unit which can be connected with the control device. Support beam sections consist of an essentially U-shaped base-profile section and a cover profile section closing the same. The base profile section, with a separating bar proceeding parallel to its bar, is divided into a support part constructed as a closed hollow profile and an open U-shaped mounting part turned away from the bar. In the support part and in the mounting part longitudinally-directed and penetrating connecting bars are integrally formed with screw mountings.
With the connecting rotary joint, the intermediate joint and the coupling unit, there is a universal rotating capacity of the control device attached to the end of the suspension apparatus. With the angle units, a transition from a horizontal to a vertical support beam section, or vice versa, is achieved. The support beam sections are components which are cut into various lengths of profile sections.
In one known suspension apparatus, the support beam section has an essentially U-shaped base profile section and a cover profile section. With a separating bar parallel to the bar, the base profile section is divided into a support part, constructed as a closed hollow profile, and a U-shaped open mounting part turned away from the bar. Furthermore, both in the support part, as well as in the mounting part, longitudinally-directed and penetrating connection bars are integrally formed with screw reception mounts. Thus other parts of the suspension apparatus can easily be rotated with the frontal sides of the base profile section. The cover profile section makes the mounting part of the base profile section accessible and completes the support beam section. The support part which is constructed as a closed hollow profile gives the support beam section excellent stability. Connecting lines from the control device to the machine can easily be inserted into the open mounting part, which can be closed with the cover profile section. The control device can also be constructed as a control panel or the like.